This study is designed to elucidate the effect of intravenously infused fatty-acids on peripheral glucose uptake and muscle glycogen synthesis by using 31P- and 13C-nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy in vivo in healthy young men. We have performed 15 studies all without incident.